Making Him Remember
by dude932
Summary: She saw him everyday, knowing who he was, wanting to reach out but never being able to take the first step. He'd forgotten her, just like everyone else. But that didn't stop her from seeing him, no she wanted to get to know him more then she did when he knew her, she wanted him to remember her. However, she's going to need a slight push to get the job done. Ichigo/Senna
1. Chapter 1

**Looking through the Stories of Ichigo/Senna I've come across something repeatedly, it's always Ichigo that remember Senna with Senna always being ignorant to Ichigo before regaining her memories. So here's a story with a little twist!**

**On a side note, Ichigo/Senna BEST PAIRING EVER! Fuck everyone else, Senna is the only girl Ichigo showed so much emotion for. Sure he rescued Rukia and Orihime, but never did he show so much emotion to those two like he did with Senna. So suck it Canon Fans! **

**...**

**Sorry... didn't mean to be rude. **

**Please enjoy.**

She passed him every day on that bridge, knowing exactly who he was, where he didn't even know who she was, not of his choice, fate just seemed to play out that way. She had thought one day when she passed him that he had recalled his memories of her, he was holding a red ribbon in his hand and his eyes were widened as if he had remembered something important, but as she ran past him he didn't call her name, didn't try to stop her, when she turned back to see if he was going to... he simply turned his head, clutching the ribbon in his hand and continued to walk along on his way. She frowned but didn't have time to think things over as her friends caught up with her.

Months had passed since that day, she had only seen the boy she cared for a handful of times after that, his Soul Reaper duties keeping him busy she guessed. She could no longer perform duties as a Soul Reaper, being the Shinenju and being the catalyst to break down the Blanks had robbed her of her spiritual powers, yet from time to time, she caught the shimmer of Ichigo dashing through the sky. Over a year ago for a month she recalled, she hadn't seen him on the bridge in the mornings, and it had worried her.

She had searched for him everywhere in Karakura just wanting to make sure he was alright but she couldn't find him anywhere. Then for a day she saw him on the bridge again, she was waiting for her friends thinking of the boy that had saved her before his orange hair passed by her line of sight and her head shot up to see him, he looked horrible.

She wanted to call out to him, to try and make him feel better to tell him everything was alright... but he wouldn't remember her, that was what had stopped her from communicating with the teen. She couldn't help the tears from falling from her eyes at just how distraught he had looked that day... the day before everything happened, the day before he disappeared again, the day before the war started.

She couldn't see it but she knew what was happening, not being able to do anything made her frustrated as she saw all her normal human friends being forced asleep where she was awake. But soon enough, everything was back to normal, as if the entire population of Karakura didn't simply pass out for a day they moved on as normal.

Over the last few months Senna had continued to watch Ichigo, passing him every day on the bridge, he never missed a day of school and Senn never missed seeing him, she could tell he was happy, not as happy as he had been when they first met as she could tell there was something lingering on his mind but he was Ichigo... her Ichigo.

She couldn't help but notice that he was growing handsome with every passing day, she couldn't stop her from blushing every time she gazed at him as he walked past her. The way he laughed in the afternoons as he passed her with his friends on the street only made her day better after a long day at school, just hearing him laugh made her spirits rise.

Her friends had started to notice and kept asking who he was, wanting to know all the goss on the boy she liked. She just ignored their requests of finding out who the teen was... if they knew the real Ichigo... no she would never tell them, she wanted to keep that to herself. He was hers.

"Senna!" A voice shouted making her eyes rise and look up to see Akio running towards her with a smile. She was currently on the bridge listening to music, waiting for Ichigo to come along so she could see him again. She had heard him talking with one of his friends that he was going to get a haircut, she wanted to see what he looked like.

She smiled and waved at Akio as she pulled her earphones out of her ears and stood out into the centre of the path and waved before someone ran into her, she felt herself falling before strong arms wrapped around her, halting her fall into the pavement.

"Hey, sorry you ok?" An all too familiar voice questioned, her eyes were wide and her breathing grew heavy as she turned to look up into Ichigo's brown eyes, his slightly shorter hair from yesterday still slightly longer then when they had first met and hanging in front of his eyes. Her face heated up as she realised Ichigo's arms were still wrapped around her before he pulled her up and back onto her feet. "Sorry I should have been watching where I was going." He told her letting her go, Akio walking up to her.

"Hey! You could have molested her!" Akio shouted, knowing that this was the boy Senna obviously liked.

"Akio!" Senna shouted at her friend.

"What!?" Ichigo shouted completely shocked taking a step back. "I'd never do that!" He continued to shout raising his hands up in defence, clearly flustered of being accused of something like that.

"What, you think Senna's not good enough for you!?" Akio mock glared at him.

"What!? Akio stop it!" Senna shouted shaking her friend animatedly. "You're embarrassing me! He didn't do anything to me! He just stopped me from falling!" Akio continued to glare up at Ichigo before a smirk came to her face.

"So that's how you go about picking up girls? Run into them and act like some big hero?" Akio asked. Senna turned to Ichigo and bowed her head.

"I'm really sorry about this Ichigo." She told him before her eyes widened at her own slip up.

"Uh... do I know you?" Ichigo questioned scratching the back of his head as he looked down at Senna who was still bowing to him trying to recall if he had ever met her, Senna was mentally beating her head against a hard object, wanting this day to have never had happened, the first time she speaks to Ichigo since she disappeared off of his back in the grave yard and she slips up. For so long she had imagined what her conversation would be like with him, and here she was screwing it up!

"Of course you know her!" Akio laughed. "She's been stalking you for like, ever!" She continued to laugh.

"Akio!" Senna screamed at her, her face completely red as Ichigo just eyed the two of them. "You're making me out to be some type of weird-o pervert! I'm not stalking him... I just happen to see him wherever I go." Akio just laughed making Senna pout as Ichigo just gained an awkward expression not really knowing what to do in the current situation.

"Uh... sorry but I should get going... it was nice meeting you..." He said walking around the two girls making Akio grin as he began to walk away as Senna slumped over.

"Hey wait!" Akio called out making Ichigo stop and look over his shoulder at her.

"I'm Akio, this is Senna, what's your name?" She called out to him. Ichigo hesitated for a moment before glancing the two girls over.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He told her making her grin.

"We're going to a cafe later after school has finished, wanna come?" Senna's eyes shot wide open as she turned to Akio who was grinning. Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but Akio cut him off. "Great, we'll meet you here after school!" She laughed before she grabbed Senna and ran off down the street before the orange haired teen could mutter a reply. Ichigo remained standing in the street watching as Akio dragged Senna down the street, his jaw slightly hanging as they disappeared off in the distance.

"Akio what were you doing!" Senna shouted gripping her friend by the shoulder and shaking her violently. "You just embarrassed the hell out of me!"

"Calm down Senna, you've had your eye on this guy for ages, it was about time someone stepped up and gave you a push in the right direction. At least he knows your name now." Senna blushed and looked away folding her arms and turning away from her friend.

"You still embarrassed me." Senna huffed, slightly glad that she had been able to talk with Ichigo again, even if he now thought she was some creepy stalker chick.

"His uniform, he goes to Karakura High right?" Senna nodded as they continued to walk down the street towards their own school. "And didn't I catch you looking at a Karakura transfer paper the other day?" She asked gaining a sly look on her face.

"No!" Senna shouted, her blush coming back. She had been looking at a school transfer indeed, just for the sake of being in Ichigo's own school, however she hadn't gone through with it. "And stop going through my stuff!"

"If you're that into the guy, go for it Senna, it's obvious that you're totally in love!" Akio teased her.

"Akio stop it!" Senna whined.

"Although, he does look like a senior..."

"He is." Senna sighed, even if she were to transfer to Karakura, there was no way she would be put into Ichigo's class since they weren't in the same grade.

"Going for the older guys now huh? Got to admit Senna, you not taking any looks at the guys in our class they practically drool all over you. At least I know why now." Senna slumped over as they continued to walk, Akio continuing to tease her as they made their way to school.

However even as Akio continued to tease her... Senna couldn't wait for this afternoon to see if Ichigo had accepted the offer of going to a cafe after school. Even if he wasn't going to go to the cafe she would still see him that afternoon, he wasn't one to leave you without an answer, even if he didn't come, maybe she could speak with him again. She couldn't help but let a stupid grin come to her face.

"You're so in love!"

"Akio!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in the last couple of days, blame Jerky Mc Jerk Face, or as most of you know him as Alpine992, jerk told me to come pick him up at the airport. After that happened, alot of stuff after happened, and yeah... anyway here is a new chapter. Probably won't be able to update in the next two days either, busy weekend and all. I'll be back Monday. **

"ICCCHIIIGOOO!" Ducking while swinging his bag back and slamming it into the side of Keigo's face sending his brown haired friend flying for the window only for Chad to slid between the three story drop and Keigo's eminent death, or at least severe injury. Knowing Ichigo's luck Keigo would be back on his feet and annoying him in a day or two, that's if he had gone out the window in the first place.

"Safe." Mizurio smiled getting a thumbs up from Chad as he dropped Keigo on his feet who was rubbing the now large red mark on the side of his face while glaring at Ichigo who when had swung his bag at Keigo flipped it over his back in one fluid motion.

"I could have died from a fall like that!" Keigo shouted at him.

"Oh, sorry Keigo, you say something?" Ichigo questioned glancing over at Keigo who was being held back by Chad as he flailed about trying to get out of Chad's grip all the while complaining about how his friends treated him. Mizurio simply chuckled and walked up to Ichigo who was running a hand through his hair and looking at the clock on the wall.

"Somewhere you got to be Ichigo?" Mizurio questioned.

"What? Oh, no, not really." Ichigo told him. "I got the afternoon off from work and don't have any sports today, so I'm not busy." He said remembering the strange occurrence that had happened that morning.

"Yes!" Keigo's shout brought the two out of their conversation to see Keigo standing with his feet apart laughing as he pointed at Ichigo. "Haha! You just said you were free! Let's go hit up the arcade like old times!" Keigo cheered. Ichigo glanced down at Mizurio who shrugged and pulled out his phone before he started texting.

"Yeah, sure thing Keigo but we got to make a stop, hey Chad want to come along..." Ichigo glanced to Chad to see him staring out the window a frown on his face. "Well, I'll be seeing you Chad." Chad frowned more but nodded his head before leaping out the three storey window going off to fight the Hollow. Ichigo, Mizurio and Keigo left the school, Ichigo in a sour mood, both Keigo and Mizurio understanding why. Since Ichigo had lost his powers a year ago, every time one of the three that were highly spiritual aware left to fight a hollow in class, Ichigo felt useless. He got a job and took up different sports to occupy his mind, but on days like today... there wasn't anything he could do about it, that's where they came in and helped him out by spending time with him.

"Hey Ichigo, arcade's this way." Keigo said making Ichigo look over his shoulder at the two, seeing Keigo point down another street.

"Let's go the long way, I've got to speak with someone..." Ichigo told them, the two exchanged a glance before following Ichigo towards the bridge that he crossed every morning. _"__I can't just not show up. __I'll just explain I've got other plans.__"_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"It's that damn girls fault for just insinuating that I'd go!"_ The bridge came into sight and Ichigo could see the two girls from this morning leaning up against the railing. The one with purple hair looked up and her orange eyes widened a bit and a smile came to her face brining the brown haired girl next to hers attention to him.

Senna, Ichigo remembered her name, something he found odd since he didn't remember names of people he didn't know that often, hell first time he met Ishida he practically forgot it when trying to remember the next day, so it was surprising to him for him to remember the girls name, she rose her hand and waved at him, her smile only growing on her face.

"Who's waving at us?" Keigo questioned looking over Ichigo's shoulders. "Oh man she's a total cutie!" Ichigo rose his fist up and slammed it into Keigo's face making him whine as he was forced off of Ichigo's shoulder and holding his nose.

"Don't breath on me like that, it's creepy." Ichigo told him making Mizurio chuckle.

"So who are they Ichigo?" The black haired teen questioned looking up from his phone as they continued to walk forward to see the two girls walking towards them. "They obviously seem to be trying to communicate with you."

"Mizurio, you're acting as if they're aliens." Ichigo sweat dropped but only got a laugh in return.

"If I knew you were going to bring your friends, I would have brought some of mine Strawberry." Akio told him, making his eyebrow twitch as Akio's smirk grew.

"Actually I just came by to say that I won't be able to make it." He noticed Senna's smile drop a little at that. "My friends want me to go to the arcade with them." He said looking over his shoulder at Mizurio and Keigo. Akio stood on her tip toes to look over Ichigo's shoulder and saw Keigo grinning before going to lean up on a pole only for his hand to slip and for his face to connect with it making her laugh.

"That's to bad." Senna said softly before a smile came to her face. "Maybe next time." Ichigo nodded, the duo standing awkwardly there, not really knowing what to do next. However the smirk never left Akio's face. The brown haired girl simply laughed and wrapped an arm around Senna's neck.

"So what arcade are you guys going to? We were going to head to one after our little afternoon party." She laughed.

"Alright!" Keigo shouted pushing Ichigo to the side. "Let's go!" Senna looked to Ichigo and smiled at him as he scratched the back of his head. Keigo and Akio already heading for the arcade. Mizurio following behind texting on his phone, not even caring about the other additions to the group. Ichigo gestured with his head to follow the group to which Senna nodded and placed her hands behind her back and skipped up to where she could be walking next to him, her hands still folded behind her back as they walked. She watched as Ichigo leant down to her height and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not actually a stalker are you?" Her eyes widened and a blush came over her face as she waved her hands in front of her.

"No! Of course not!" She told him. "Sure, I've seen you around from time to time... but that doesn't mean I'm a stalker!" Ichigo just eyed her for a minute before shrugging and continuing to walk next to her, missing the relieved face she gave after a sigh. She was so going to get Akio back for that, but right now, she couldn't have been happier, she was walking next to Ichigo who now knew her existence once more, even if it wasn't to the extent that she would like, it's an improvement over what it was. She folded her hands behind her back as she walked along side Ichigo with a slight bounce in her step. He didn't know what this meant to her. It was her first step, now she wanted more.

"Yo Ichigo, they got that new street fighter." Mizurio called out as they entered the bustling entertainment area. Ichigo looked over to see where Mizurio was to see the machine he was talking about. "Up for a match? Then we can hit the air hockey table up."

"Yeah sure thing." Ichigo said walking over with Senna, to be honest, she had never been in an arcade before, Akio never wanting to go to one with her, and she didn't want to go on her own so she just stuck to the cafe that they usually hung out at. Senna's smile only grew as she watched Ichigo and Mizurio play the arcade game. The look in Ichigo's eyes as he pressed the buttons while toying with the joy stick and the look in Ichigo's eyes showed that he still had fight, that he still liked to win, the result in the game only showed that. Mizurio chuckled lightly as the screen flashed over showing Ichigo was the winner.

"How about it." Mizurio said turning to Senna. "Want to have a go against Ichigo?"

"Well, I don't really know how to play." Senna admitted.

"Well, I'll leave you in Ichigo's capable hands while I go make sure Keigo doesn't make more of an idiot of himself in front of your friend over there." The three looked over thier shoulders to see Akio and Keigo standing together, Akio chuckling lightly as Keigo made an ass of himself trying to impress her. Mizurio walked over to them before walking away to the air hockey table with the two. Ichigo turned to Senna who smiled up at him.

"Alright, so how do I play!?" She asked with excitement. Ichigo smiled and went over the button scheme and how to move the character on the screen, she had to laugh as Ichigo tried to explain the controls, only for the fight to go to the computer. "After that oh so tragic lose." Ichigo shot her a mock glare making her grin up at him. "I think I got the main points down, but you better go easy on me you here!" Akio, Keigo and Mizurio turned to see the two of them going at the game pretty hard.

"So, who's the girl obviously having feelings for Ichigo?" Mizurio questioned making Akio grin at him.

"She's Senna, she is totally in love with your friend. You should see her every time he passed her in the past, she'd smile the biggest she had the entire day and then some if she saw him again. Apart from the age difference between them I doubt there would be anything wrong with them." Akio told them.

"Age difference?" Keigo questioned as he looked the two over. "She's in high school right?"

"Yeah..." Akio agreed.

"Then there is no problem!" Keigo laughed. "Mizurio hit's on older woman all the time." Mizurio cleared his throat, clearly in annoyance at Keigo who chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before turning back to Akio. "So let them get together, Ichigo needs something like this now anyway." Mizurio thought for a moment before nodding his head with a smile.

"Having a girlfriend might actually take his mind off of a few things, and make him slow down in sport, having a job and working in school teams is a bit much even for him." Keigo nodded in agreement. "And don't worry Akio, Ichigo's not some delinquent guy so your friend is safe with him." Akio looked over to where Senna and Ichigo were to see Senna with the biggest smile on her face that she could remember, a small grin on Ichigo's face as they both mashed the buttons on the console, the figures on the screen duking it out in their stead.

"Alright, so how do we get them together, I know for a fact that Senna likes the guy." Keigo rubbed his chin in thought as Mizurio looked the duo over.

"How exactly is it that you know Senna's feelings for Ichigo?" The black haired teen questioned making Akio grin before reaching into her bag and pulling out a scrunched up form and holding it out to him. Mizurio folded it out and wiped the creases out of it to the best of his abilities and read it over.

"This doesn't exactly explain anything, it's just a transfer form." Mizurio pointed out to her.

"I know that!" Akio hissed at him. "Senna wants to transfer to Karakura so she can be closer to the guy." She huffed. "Look, trust me on this, call it a woman's intuition. If she transfers to Karakura, I want you guys to look out for her. You might be seniors but that doesn't matter, she wants Ichigo, I'll make sure she gets him. You want to help right?"

"Of course!" Keigo laughed. "Don't worry, we'll look out for her." Akio nodded her head with a smile.

"Well first things first." Akio said turning back to Mizurio and Keigo. "Does Ichigo have a girlfriend or girls that like him?" Both Keigo and Mizurio frowned at that. "SO which is it?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, but there is a girl that likes him." Mizurio told her. "But, two and a hald years and she hasn't confessed to him or anything." Akio frowned but nodded her head. "I don't think Ichigo would date her, they're too close."

"I'd have to agree." Keigo nodded. "They've been through a lot."

"A lot?" Akio questioned.

"It's nothing." Mizurio covered up for Keigo. "Anyway, how should we proceed?" Akio grinned and took the transfer form from Mizurio and walked over to where Ichigo and Senna were finishing their game up, however neither had won since time had won out.

"Hey Senna! Look what I found!" Akio called out, Senna looked over her shoulder at Akio and her smile dropped as she saw what Akio was holding in her hand, and her face paled.

"AKIO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Senna's face was completely red as she sucked on the straw of the soda in front of her, she couldn't believe what Akio had just done to her, however she was slightly thankful for it. She probably would have never gone through with it on her own, but now she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Akio had shown Ichigo the transfer form, telling him that Senna would be transferring to Karakura High soon, so the two would be seeing each other around a lot. Ichigo didn't seem really bothered by it until Akio got into his face.

"_I won't be around to kick the asses of anyone who tries anything funny with Senna! So that's your job! Got it!"_ Senna sighed as she remembered Akio's demand of Ichigo. Why Akio was trying so hard to get the two together she didn't know, but she didn't mind.

She could already feel her and Ichigo becoming close, he bought her this soda after all, unlike how he was reluctant to even pay for a ride on a Ferris Wheel the first time they met or her meal, and kept winging about how he wasn't made of money. She had to smile as she recalled her first unofficial 'date' with the orange haired teen... he had bought her a red ribbon she had unintentionally stole, the same one she had lost on the day she had lost Ichigo as it had blown away as the Valley of Screams faded. She hadn't bothered putting her hair up in that style since that day, always leaving it loose.

She glanced over the food court to see Ichigo and his friend Mizurio arguing with Keigo who was shouting about something, she had to smile, it had been a long time since she had seen Ichigo like this, she remembered when she went to his house and saw how he acted with his family. She wanted to see him like that again, care free with nothing to worry about.

"Thinking about lover boy?" Akio smirked making Senna's eyes narrow and glare at her. "I just gave you a step in the right direction." The brunette continued to smirk at her.

"You didn't have to do that." Senna mumbled around her straw. "I was doing fine on my own." Akio scoffed slightly making Senna blush.

"Seeing him everyday and not speaking to him? Yeah Senna, you were doing great." Akio mocked.

"It was enough..." Senna whispered out looking down at her soda before looking up at Senna. "But thank you." Akio just grinned at her. When Ichigo, Mizurio and Keigo walked over both Mizurio and Keigo took the seats opposite Senna leaving the only seat left right next to Senna. Sitting down next to her Ichigo sat back in his chair having placed his bag down next to him.

"So when are you transferring over?" Mizurio questioned.

"Ah, well... um..." Senna mumbled out, she wasn't usually one to get flustered over things like this but it had been so long since she had been with Ichigo.

"At the start of next week, right Senna?" Akio smirked.

"Ah yeah, that's right!" Senna smiled. "Next week... wait... Next week!?" She shouted at her making Akio grin.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can show you around." Mizurio smiled. "Right Ichigo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure thing." Ichigo smiled down at Senna. "You're a junior right?" Senna nodded her head. "Well..." He said scratching his finger at his cheek. "I guess we can hang out at lunch and stuff show you the grounds where all your classes are and all that. That's if you want us to that is, I mean you'll probably make new friends in your class and everything."

"No, that's fine." Senna smiled. "I'd like for you to show me around, plus we're friends right?" Ichigo simply nodded his head a smile coming to her face before Ichigo saw the three looks Mizurio, Keigo and Akio were sharing, all three of them smiling. "What are you all smiling about?"

"Nothing Ichigo." Mizurio chuckled. The five continued to talk for a while before Senna's head shot up slightly as she sensed a hollow, ever since she had become a regular human she couldn't fight hollow's any more but she was able to sense them from time to time.

Her eyes drifted to Ichigo thinking he was going to excuse himself and go deal with it, however to her surprise he didn't even react, even his substitute badge didn't yell at him that a Hollow was around. What was going on? Why wasn't Ichigo going to fight the Hollow? When the Hollow's presence disappeared once more Senna glanced up at Ichigo, still showing no sign he even felt the Hollow around, a slight frown coming to her face. Why couldn't he sense the Hollow?

"Well, I guess we'll see you in school on Monday Senna." Mizurio smiled as he along with Ichigo and Keigo rose from the table.

"Yeah, today was fun." Senna smiled up at them before her eyes glanced at Ichigo. "Thanks."

"Yeah no problem." Ichigo told her.

"Oh man." Akio sighed out in a very over exaggerated fashion. "I totally feel like a third wheel, how bout you guys?"

"Defiantly." Keigo grinned.

"Yeah." Mizurio nodded. "We'll have to let you two go on a date on your own one day."

"The hell are you three going on about?" Ichigo questioned placing his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, guess I'll be seeing ya." He said as he turned and began to walk home, only getting a sigh from Mizurio and Keigo, why was their fried so dense to the emotion of love? They both glanced to Senna who had her hands in her lap blushing madly, they bid their own farewells before making their way home. Akio simply propped her hands up on the table as she grinned at Senna.

"So how was it?"

"What are you planning Akio?" Senna questioned with a slight glare. "Did you rope Mizurio and Keigo into your plans as well?"

"Who me? Never."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Your words hurt me Senna." Senna simply huffed in annoyance and folded her arms making Akio laugh.

X-X

Monday came around all to slowly for Senna. During the previous week when she had seen Ichigo on the bridge they had exchanged greetings with one another, Akio always teasing the two of them, Ichigo finally understanding what her teasing was getting at and he was starting to get flustered because of it only causing Akio to bring out the big guns.

Senna couldn't help but think his blushing face was cute. So here she stood with Akio who was dressed in her old school uniform, Senna having dressed in the Karakura high uniform, both were waiting for Ichigo to come along, Akio's idea for Senna to be walked to school by Ichigo on her first day. However Senna planned on walking to school with him everyday from now on, she'd never tell Akio that though, she would never survive the embarrassment that came with it.

"Well here comes lover boy now." Akio grinned making Senna's head shoot up to see Ichigo walking onto the far side of the bridge, a smile already forming on Senna's face as she saw the orange hair. "Keep your panties on, you have to get him to go out with you, before you can greet him like his girlfriend." Senna's head whipped around as she glared at Akio, her cheeks tinted red.

"Shut up Akio!" Senna shouted at her.

"Is that how you thank the person who got you to proceed in your love stuck plans? You're so cruel Senna!" She whined making Senna sigh in defeat, her friend was way over the top sometimes.

"I'm sorry." Senna mumbled.

"Good." Akio grinned as she saw Ichigo walking up to them.

"Morning." Ichigo's voice rang out making Senna turn and greet him with a smile.

"Good morning Ichigo." Senna greeted him.

"Doesn't she just look fantastic in her new uniform!" Akio squealed in excitement as she gripped Senna by the shoulders and started to spin her wildly making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her. "Man you're no fun Ichigo, at least say she looks cute." Akio huffed as Senna was gripping the side of the bridge steadying herself up right having been turned so thoroughly, she was quite dizzy. "Geeze, you're like the biggest prude ever." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he mock glared at the brunette

"I'm not a prude, you're just out of your freaking mind." Ichigo told her. "Senna you ready?"

"Yeah." Senna said standing up a grin forming on her face. "Let's go, later Akio!" She cheered. "Wish me luck!"

"In what exactly?" Akio replied with a teasing smirk making Senna glare at her. "Bye you two! Have fun!" She sang out in a sing-song voice as Ichigo and Senna began to walk away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Even though Ichigo and Senna were facing away from her and a fare distance away, she knew both were blushing and stuttering just by the way their movements became more ridged.

_"Go get him Senna."_ Akio smiled before going off to school herself. Akio hadn't been wrong, both Ichigo and Senna had been blushing at her last comment as they continued to walk awkwardly towards Senna's first day at Karakura High.


End file.
